


Anime Song Parodies

by PlatinumWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Music, Song - Freeform, Song Parody, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlatinumWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, song parodies focused on Anime themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman Parody  
Do You Wanna Watch Anime

\--

Guys?  
*Knocking Pattern*

Do you wanna watch Hetalia?  
C’mon let's watch anime!  
I have all the discs,   
Right here on the floor.  
Come or there’ll be hell to pay!~

We used to watch it all the time,  
But now we don’t,   
You’re still an Otaku, right?~ 

Do you wanna watch Hetalia?  
It doesn’t have to be Hetalia!~

 

(Go away admin)  
Okay, fine!  
*Knocking Pattern*  
Do you wanna watch Attack on Titan?  
Or maybe some SAO?   
Another Otaku is overdue,   
I’ve started talking to,   
Random strangers online.

(They’re kinda creepy…)

It gets a little lonely,  
Watching anime,  
All by my goddamn self!~

*Knocking Pattern*   
Guys?  
Please, I know you're there,  
I’ve heard you laughing, just let me in.  
I wanna know what's so funny, I can still hear you!   
I’m waiting for you, just let me in!   
We only have each other,  
It’s just me and you,   
What do you wanna do?~

Do you wanna watch Hetalia?


	2. Chapter 2

12 Host Club Days of XMas

-

On the First Day of Christmas,  
The Host Club Gave to Me…  
A Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Second Day of Christmas,   
The Host Club Gave to Me…  
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi  
On the Third Day of Christmas,  
Nekozawa Gave to Me…  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Fourth Day of Christmas,  
Hunny Gave to Me…  
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Fifth Day of Christmas,  
The Fans Gave to Me…  
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Sixth Day of Christmas,  
The Host Club Gave to Me…  
Six Damn Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Seventh Day of Christmas,   
Tamaki Gave to Me…  
Seven Sexy Hosts  
Six Damn Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi  
On the Eighth Day of Christmas,  
Kyoya Gave to Me…  
An Eight Million Yen Debt,   
Seven Sexy Hosts  
Six Damn Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Ninth Day of Christmas,  
The Twins Gave to Me…  
Nine New Designs,  
An Eight Million Yen Debt,   
Seven Sexy Hosts  
Six Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

On the Tenth Day of Christmas,   
Renge Gave to Me…  
Ten Strange Cosplays,  
Nine New Designs,  
An Eight Million Yen Debt,   
Seven Sexy Hosts  
Six Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi  
On the Eleventh Day of Christmas,  
They FINALLY Gave to Me…  
Eleven Fancy Tunas!~   
Ten Strange Cosplays,  
Nine New Designs,  
An Eight Million Yen Debt,   
Seven Sexy Hosts  
Six Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls   
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi

 

On the Twelth Day of Christmas,  
The Host Club Gave to Me…  
Twelve Rose Petals,   
Eleven Fancy Tunas!~   
Ten Strange Cosplays,  
Nine New Designs,  
An Eight Million Yen Debt,   
Seven Sexy Hosts  
Six Rich People…   
Five Fan-Girl Attacks!   
Four Strawberry Cakes  
Three Creepy Curse Dolls  
Two Shady Twins  
And a Cross-Dresser Named Haruhi


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note Parody  
All About That Bass  
All About Those Names

\---

(Light Yagmi)  
Because you know I’m all about the names,   
‘Bout the names, and faces.  
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names, and faces.   
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names, and faces.  
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names.

Yes, it’s pretty clear, I’m an honour student.   
But I’m not a goodie-goodie, like I’m supposed to be.   
‘Cause I got that death note, that all the thugs fear.   
All of them die, when I write their names in. 

I see the magazines, saying Kira’s at it.  
Yeah, that’s for real.  
Now, they’re not afraid.   
They worship me because,  
I’m making them all die.  
Cause I’m Light Yagami, I will be the new God.

Yeah, my father told me all about the crimes,   
Says Kira must be stopped, before everyone dies.   
You know, I’m not the bad guy, making people cry.   
I’m making a good place, without all of the crime.

(Misa Amane)

Because you know I’m all about the names,   
‘Bout the names, and faces.  
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names, and faces.   
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names, and faces.  
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names.

 

I’ve got Shinigami eyes,  
Go ahead and say it, I’m obsessed with Light.  
He’s the only one,   
And I’m gonna be Mrs Kira, because I love Light.  
‘Cause I’m Misa Misa yeah, and I will marry our new God. 

(Light Yagami)  
Yeah, my father told me all about the crimes,   
Says Kira must be stopped, before everyone dies.   
You know, I’m not the bad guy, making people cry.   
I’m making a good place, without all the crime.

 

Because you know I’m all about the names,  
‘Bout the names, and faces.  
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names, and faces.   
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names, and faces.  
I’m all ‘bout the names, ‘bout the names. (Repeat)


End file.
